


В следующей жизни мы снова встретимся

by riakaana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Mysticism, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakaana/pseuds/riakaana
Summary: Ямагучи любивший призраков до смерти Куроо, после неё стал помешан на них. Куроо умер и единственный способ встретиться с ним - это вызов духов.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	В следующей жизни мы снова встретимся

Ямагучи читал книгу о призраках, он верил, что они существуют, и Куроо смеялся над этим, называя его дурачком. «Призраки не существуют, а если существуют то им нет никакого дела до людей, они просто живут свою призрачную жизнь после смерти и никого не трогают», говорил он, и Тадаши начинал спорить. Они могли спорить пару часов, пока Тетсуро не принимал сторону Ямагучи, ведь: «ну как ты можешь быть таким милым, я даже не могу возразить тебе». После спора они просто усаживались на диван, включали какой-нибудь фильм, и Тадаши засыпал на середине в объятиях Куроо.

Они познакомились в университете, преподаватель попросил Куроо подтянуть Ямагучи в английском. После пары месяцев занятий Тетсуро признался, что Тадаши для него не просто кохай, и они начали встречаться.

— Ну же, идём, Тетсу, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — парень тянул своего семпая за руку.

Куроо хмыкнул и закивал головой, следуя за младшим. Когда они подошли к озеру, что находилось в центре парка и не представляло из себя ничего интересного, Тетсуро вопрошающе уставился на Тадаши. Тот просто указал на озеро, в котором отражалось звёздное небо, и смотрел на парня горящими глазами:

— Мы же никогда не были здесь ночью, вот я и хотел тебе показать.

— Ладно, ты выиграл, это и правда красиво, но… — парень замолчал, поворачиваясь к Тадаши и дождавшись пока тот тоже повернётся, продолжил, — не красивее тебя, детка.

Куроо чуть наклонился и поцеловал Ямагучи, смотря на отражение звёздного неба в его глазах. «Я люблю тебя», произнёс Тетсуро так тихо, будто не хотел, чтобы его услышал кто-то посторонний.

Ямагучи поднялся на кровати. Сон, это был сон. Парень почувствовал как что-то скатилось по щеке. Слёзы текли без остановки, он вытирал их рукавом рубашки, но слёзы продолжали идти. Тадаши хотел разбудить Тетсуро, но вторая половина кровати пустовала, он несколько раз позвал парня, но никто не ответил. Ямагучи закрыл лицо руками и плакал, Тетсу уже никогда не ответит ему.

Со смерти Куроо прошёл год. Мучительно долгий год, и Ямагучи казалось, что время просто остановилось. Тетсуро обещал, что всегда будет рядом, но не смог сдержать это обещание. Он бросил Тадаши слишком рано и слишком внезапно.

Ямагучи любивший призраков до смерти Куроо, после неё стал помешан на них. Читал разные книги, смотрел фильмы, бродил по форумам в поисках обряда для вызова духа. Парень хотел увидеть ну или хотя бы услышать Тетсуро ещё раз, последний раз, хотя и понимал, что если встретит то не захочет отпускать. На каком-то странном форуме он вычитал обряд в котором нужно было сломанное радио и решил испробовать, у него всё равно нет выбора, парень перепробовал уже все обряды какие нашёл.

Тадаши сделал все приготовления, и дождавшись ночи, надеялся на разговор. Ямагучи посмотрел на часы, стрелка показывала полночь, он зажёг свечи, поймал радиостанцию с помехами. Парень прокручивал в голове всё, что хочет сказать Тетсуро, глубоко вздохнув, произнёс: «Тетсу».

— Тетсу! — с громким криком парень дёрнул руль в свою сторону. — Смотри на дорогу, идиот, я не хочу разбиться, господи. — Тадаши вздохнул, закрыв глаза и приложив руку к груди.

— Всё же в порядке, детка, я не дам тебе умереть, не… — Куроо повернул голову на дорогу, яркий свет встречных фар ударил в глаза, парень резко повернул руль в сторону, но всё равно задев другую машину и слетев с дороги.

Машина перевернулась и врезалась в дерево. Подушка Тетсуро не сработала, а от ударов его половина помялась, и дверь не открывалась, Тадаши не мог вытащить Куроо. Машина загорелась и Ямагучи не знал, что делать, он не мог бросить Тетсуро. Тадаши не помнит что было дальше, всё происходило будто не с ним, когда он пришёл в себя, он был уже в больнице.

Чей-то голос вперемешку с помехами выдернули парня из воспоминаний. Тадаши вздрогнул, неужели у него и правда получилось? Он прислушался, пытаясь разобрать слова и понять чей это голос. Он попробовал снова позвать и голос отозвался:

— Детка, ты что правда призвал меня? Ты слишком помешан на призраках, раз веришь в это, — парень усмехнулся, а в голосе сквозила радость.

— Ты идиот, Тетсу, сказал, что не дашь мне умереть, но умер сам, ты бросил меня, — по щекам текли слёзы, — я скучаю, Тетсу, мне плохо без тебя, я хочу увидеть тебя. Этот год был таким долгим, потому что тебя не было рядом, а как мне жить дальше, я не хочу без тебя.

— Прости, детка, мне жаль, что я бросил тебя. Я тоже скучаю, хочу увидеть тебя, прикоснуться, здесь так темно, знаешь, как твоя душа, когда ты не хочешь меня целовать. О, ты засмеялся, детка, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тетсу. Прости, если бы я не уговаривал тебя поехать, этого не случилось бы, ты же говорил, что не стоит ехать в дождь, но я слишком… — Ямагучи закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

— Эй, детка, в этом нет твоей вины, понял? Я отвлёкся и не смотрел на дорогу, ты не виноват, это я идиот, — Тетсуро хотел прикоснуться к Тадаши, стереть слёзы с его лица, обнять и сказать, что всё хорошо и он рядом, но он не рядом и не всё хорошо.

— Я… я… Тетсу, мне так… не хватает тебя. Я не знаю что мне… делать, пожалуйста, Тетсу, помоги мне, — Тадаши задыхался от слёз, он хотел прижаться к Тетсуро, уткнуться носом в его грудь, услышать, что всё хорошо.

— Детка, послушай, всё будет хорошо. Даже если сейчас мы не вместе, то потом точно будем, слышишь? Верь мне, детка, — он протянул свою эфемерную руку, проводя пальцами по воздуху.

Тадаши почувствовал на своей щеке мимолётное касание и потёр её. Парень вытер слёзы, посмотрел на часы, уже пол первого ночи, надо же, а чувство будто прошло пять минут.

— Когда потом, Тетсу? В загробном мире? Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но иногда ты такой идиот, — парень усмехнулся, продумывая эту мысль, а что, неплохо.

— Ха-ха, детка, я тоже тебя люблю. Может в этой жизни у нас не получилось, зато в следующей мы будем вместе. Моё сердце всегда будет принадлежать тебе. Через пять лет, через десять, сто, в этой жизни, в следующей. Я всегда буду твоим, а ты моим, детка. Подожди немного, — Тетсуро потряс рукой в воздухе и провёл вниз.

— Ты обещаешь, Тетсу? Пообещай, что в следующей жизни мы снова встретимся, — он поёжился от прохладного ветерка, потрепавшего его волосы, холодок прошёлся по телу.

— Конечно обещаю, детка, — радио выключилось, а ветер задул свечи. Тадаши глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Они встретятся позже, а значит Тадаши должен прожить счастливую жизнь, чтобы Тетсуро не расстроился и не сердился на него. Парень убрался и просто лёг спать, завтра всё-таки в университет надо.

***

Луна была высоко в небе и хорошо освещала парковую дорожку, парень шёл в направлении озера, его любимое место. Он не был здесь уже целую неделю, а сейчас такое ясное небо, что видно много созвездий. Просто грех не сходить на озеро. Подходя, парень заметил, что кто-то уже пришёл. Он остановился недалеко от незнакомца и изредка посматривал на него.

— Простите, — парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся на к говорившему, — не мог не заметить, что вы то и дело поглядываете на меня, я вам понравился? — Незнакомец улыбнулся и протянул руку, — А мы с вами раньше не встречались?

— Ничего я на вас не поглядываю, — Тадаши надул губы, — не думаю, что мы встречались, может вы ошиблись? Меня зовут Тадаши, — он протянул руку.

— Тетсуро. Ты кажешься мне знакомым, может мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни? — парень взял руку, — Такая мягкая, и чувство такое знакомое.

— Эм, в прошлом может быть, — Тадаши переплёл их пальцы, — Тепло.

Куроо улыбнулся, сильнее сжимая руку Ямагучи. Тетсуро обещал, что они встретятся, и он сдержал обещание. Тадаши прижался к Тетсуро и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Они знакомы две минуты, а чувство, что всю жизнь.


End file.
